Fifty Shades Of Klaine!
by Severus-Brittni
Summary: Okay, I read one chapter of Fifty Shades Of Grey, and that's it so it isn't going to follow too much of the plot. Pretty much, Blaine's a rich CEO and Kurt's in love and yeah. smut, smut, smut coming to you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sorting through his dorm room, making sure everything was all ready for his interview today. He heard his phone buzzing and opened up to a new text message from Rachel, the reason he was up this early, about to make a three hour car drive just to interview some business big shot.

_Thank you so much, Kurt! I swear I will reimburse you for gas,food, whatever. This cold is kicking my butt!_

He sighed, he knew Rachel was sick, but he'd rather be cramming for his finals. He took one last look in the mirror. He was sporting a nice black suit and tie. Quite handsome, if he does say so himself. He gets in his car, tuning any music to just get him through the next three hour car drive. Three hours later he foundn himself in front of Anderson & Co. He got directions from a nice gentlemen to the lobby on the third floor.

He walked up to the secretary, a nice young blonde. "Hello, Sir! Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm here on behalf of Rachel Berry to interview Blaine Anderson for our University paper. I had a 2 o' clock interview scheduled."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Hummel. I will let Mr. Anderson know you're here immediately. You may have a seat, if you'd like."

Kurt sat on a rather comfy couch and found himself reading through a Vogue magazine sitting on a table until he heard the secretary call to him again.

"Mr. Anderson will see you now, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt walked into a large office, with a perfect view over the city. "You don't much look like a Rachel Berry to me.." A voice said from behind a desk. He looked to see the most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on. Black hair, gelled back, hazel eyes, dressed in a nice suit.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Rachel is sick, so she asked me to fill in for her." Kurt answered back.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, please have a seat." He pointed to a chair across from his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt smiled at him. "We should probably get started, you must be a busy man and I'd hate to keep you from anything."

Blaine looked up at him. "I'm free for the whole afternoon, Mr. Hummel. I make sure to allow all visitors enough time so they don't intrude on anyone else. Contrary to belief, I do have a heart and consider other people."

Kurt blushed, "OH no, Mr. Anderson. I wasn't saying that you didn't- it's just,-"

"Relax, I was just kidding. Did Quinn get you anything to drink?" _He must be referring to the secretary._

"Um, no, but if it's not too much trouble, I could use a coffee." He said looking through the interview questions Rachel had set up.

"No, it's no trouble. I'll just page Quinn to get that." He then pressed a button, which Kurt guessed was to the intercom.

"Quinn, please bring me a coffee."

Kurt smiled back up at him as Quinn walked in right away with a coffee.

"That will go to Mr. Hummel, Quinn. Next time make sure to ask visitors if they need a drink." Quinn walked away with a frown. Kurt hoped he hadn't gotten her in any trouble.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, I must say you are a dashing young man. Are you a boyfriend of Miss Berry?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh, no. She's not my type, if you know what I mean. Not exactly on her team."

Blaine smirked, "Oh, don't I know how that goes."

_Wait, did he just admit to being gay?_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Yes, I'm gay, Mr. Hummel." Kurt looked up at him, surprised. Did he say that outloud.

"I could tell by the look on your face you weren't sure."

"Oh, yes, anyway, Mr. Anderson, the interview questions.."

"Yes, Yes, Mr. Hummel, please continue. And please, call me Blaine. If you don't mind me calling you Kurt."

"Of course not,". Kurt then started filling out Rachel's interview questions and finished within ten minutes. It seemed Blaine was used to all of these questions.

"Well, it looks like I'm finished here, Blaine."

"Aw, well that went by quite fast..tell me Kurt, what are you majoring in?"

"Fashion Design, why?"

"Oh I'm just curious. We have a free-lance position available, handling my emails and what not and managing the company website. I was wondering if you'd be interested. You seem quite professional." Blaine smiled at him.

"Well, I actually am looking for a part time job, umm, when would you want to do an interview?" Kurt asked, smiling back at Blaine.

"Oh, no need for that. I would just need you to look over this packet here that describes the job and call me after that's done to confirm you can do all the job entails. From what I see you have the proper..assets..to perform the duties. You'd also need to come down here one weekend a month for meetings, if that works." Blaine handed Kurt a packet.

"Umm, sure of course, Mr. Anderson."

"Please, it's Blaine, and I'll give you my personal phone number. Please just give me a call when you have a chance, Kurt." He handed Kurt the business card and his fingers lingered on Kurt's skin a little too long until Kurt pulled away.

"Of course, Blaine. Well, I better head out. It's a three hour drive"

"Yes, I'll walk you to your car, Kurt." He stood up and walked with Kurt and hooked his arm..around Kurts? Was this normal? He didn't mind though. Blaine's warmth was nice and welcoming. As they walked they talked about their high school years, they both had been in show choir, and shared a love for Broadway. As they reached Kurt's car, Kurt went to open the door before Blaine's arm got in the way and he looked up to Blaine's eyes that seemed a little dark, not scary, just..wanting. "So..I can be expecting a call from you, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, Blaine." He answered. Blaine then gently pushed Kurt against his car and before Kurt could even realize what was happening Blaine was pressing up against him, his lips pressed against Kurt's. Well, this escalated quickly. But Kurt wasn't going to complain, Blaine's lips were perfect against Kurts. He felt Blaine's teeth biting at his lower lip and his tongue sweeping across, asking for access to his mouth, which Kurt gladly obliged to. He then felt Blaine's tongue dominating his mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss, trying to reach the handle of his door, so they can move whatever was happening here into his car for a little more privacy. He managed to move to open the backseat or his car door open and move Blaine and him inside, Kurt laying down and Blaine laying across him, still exploring his mouth. "God, Kurt.." Blaine moaned against Kurt. He could feel Blaine getting hard against him. "You're so beautiful, Kurt." Was this really happening? To him, Kurt Hummel? However this was moving way too fast.

"Blaine..we should..slow down." He managed to whimper out. Blaine looked down at him. "Yeah..you're right.." He said as he managed to get up off Kurt, breathing heavily.

Kurt smiled at him, "I will definately call you now though, Blaine."

Blaine smirked at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips before getting out of his car, leaving Kurt sitting in his backseat, panting.

What the hell just happened.

Kurt saw himself looking over the packet Blaine gave him and was overwhelmed. The pay was outrageous. He could easily just work there for a month and be set for the next school year if he wasn't already graduating next month. He managed to finish typing up the interview to give to Rachel tomorrow. He kept trying to call Blaine but as soon as he dialed the number he chickened out and he wasn't sure why. He finally just said 'fuck it' and pressed call. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's Kurt Hummel from yesterday afternoon."

"Yes, Kurt, I remember you."

"Well, I was just calling to accept the job offer and I wanted to know what to do next."

"That's wonderful, Kurt! I'll need you to email me some documentation to get you into the payroll system. Also, I'll be going on a business trip to speak at some events and one of them is at your university. Would you be interested in a dinner date to discuss your job responsibilites?"

_Oh my god..a dinner date? Yes! _

"O-of course, Blaine."

"Okay, now that I have your number I'll just text you from now on, Kurt. Have a good night."

"You too, Blaine."

He hung up and went to his laptop to email all of his bank documentation to the email on the packet he got.

The next morning Kurt woke up to a few text messages

_Rachel: Kurt, can you meet me in the Journalism lab and bring the interview information so I can type it up and email it to Jacob ASAP. _

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied

_Rachel, I already did both those things. It's fine. _

The next text message was from...Blaine.

_Good morning, beautiful. I cannot wait to see you on Wednesday and get you started on your job. Make sure to dress up for our date._

Oh god, Kurt couldn't breathe before he started squealing with excitement, but then he realized, maybe Blaine did that with all of the new interns..of course. Of course this was nothing special to Blaine..

Wednesday rolled around and he found himself sitting around listening to Blaine talk to all of the business majors who were just overwhelmed by his presence. He felt strange just standing there in a suit. Blaine smiled at his when he looked up and caught Kurt's eye and walked over to him.

"Hello there, beautiful." Blaine whispered against his ear when pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Hi." Kurt breathed at him, trying not to let his emotions show.

Blaine took Kurt's arm and they started walking across the college campus.

"So, Kurt, how are your finals coming along?" Blaine asked, as they went on with a stroll.

Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are you doing this, Blaine?"

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, confused. "What do you mean, Kurt?"

"All of this, the job, the date, making out in my car. I mean, obviously you're one of those guys who can get any guy they want, and you always have hot guys working for you, so I understand if this is a regular thing for you..but..I-I don't want to just be a summer work fling." He was teary and he knew it. Blaine stopped walking and turned and took Kurts hand, massaging it.

"Kurt, I know it may seem like that. Yes, I know I took things way too fast at first, but I do really like you Kurt. I don't play around. I won't go after someone just to satisfy my physical needs. You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I want you, all of you. I really want this to last, Kurt. I don't want to scare you, but you're the kind of man I can imagine spending the rest of my life with and I want that to start with you working for me." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurts waist and pulled him closer and kissed him softly. The softness soonly faded into needy, passionate kiss. As much as Kurt would have loved to sit there and make out with Blaine with such passion, they were in the middle of his college campus, and they couldn't stay there.

"Blaine.." He managed to whimper out as he pulled away and Blaine started exploring Kurt's body. His hand feeling all over his back.

"Yes, beautiful?" He whispered as he moved to grope Kurt's ass gently and moved up to his back again.

"We should go..to my room." Blaine looked up at him and smiled, lust in his eyes.

"O-okay." Kurt grabbed his hand and they started walking towards Kurt's dorm building..


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt pulled Blaine up to his dorm room, which was on the fourth floor, with no elevator, so they were a little out of breath by the time Kurt pulled out his key and let Blaine in. His dorm room consisted of two seperate rooms and a bathroom.

"Do you have a roommate I should be on the look out for?" Blaine joked as he looked around the nicely spaced dorm.

"Nope. Just me, I had a really nice scholarship so I had enough to get a room to myself. Which is nice, so I'm not keeping anyone else up with my moisterizing routine late at night or early in the morning." Kurt replied, hanging up his coat. "Do you want me to take your coat?" He asked Blaine who handed him his jacket, smiling.

"This is quite the nice living space, Kurt." Blaine smiled at him, sitting down on the love seat while Kurt fiddled with his ipod. Deciding on some Usher before he sat down next to Blaine, rubbing his thigh while Blaine smiled up at Kurt before gently pressing his lips against Kurt's. Suddenly the kiss got very heated and Kurt found himself beneath Blaine on the couch in a heated make-out session.

"Fuck, you're so hot baby." Blaine moaned as hips grinded against Kurts, letting their cocks rub against each other, causing Kurt to moan very loudly. Kurt smiled when his iPod switched to Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' and Blaine started singing along while they rubbed up against each other.

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt moved to pull of Blaine's shirt reavling a (OH!) very nicely cut body.

_Damn _Kurt thought to himself as he felt Blaine's chest, teasing his nipples before going and brushing his tongue across them.

"Oh..Kurt..yes." Blaine moaned as he went to take off Kurt's shirt and once t

hat was off he moved down to unbutton the pants to free Kurt's now fully hard cock.

Usually Kurt would care that this was moving way too fast way too quick, but the energy between them was filled with the same amount of love as lust, which Kurt was new to, so he didn't question what felt so right.

Blaine kissed Kurt's waist over and over again, and moved down to his thighs sucking bruises everywhere besides what really needed attention.

"Blaine..please..." Kurt looked down at him pleadingly.

Blaine smirked up at him. "Of course, baby, anything for you."

He then moved his head back down and took all of Kurt in his mouth, deep throating him right away.

"Oh, holy fuck! Blaine!" Kurt cried out, feeling his orgasm drawing near.

"Blaine..so close.." He managed to choke out, warning Blaine. But Blaine just hummed, causing a vibration that pushed Kurt over the edge and he came down Blaine's throat and Blaine swalled all of it. Blaine just laid on top of Kurt for about ten minutes, intertwining their fingers, sharing lazy kisses.

"Blaine..that was amazing." Kurt whispered.

"You were amazing, beautiful. I loved taking you in my mouth. And if you want it you can it for the rest of your life. I love you and I meant it. I can always take care of you in every way needed. If you'll let me." Blaine said smiling down at him, tracing patterns on his chest.

Kurt lost himself in Blaine's stare, so intense, so real. Kurt just hoped this would last, because as much as he couldn't believe it himself, he was falling hard for Blaine Anderson.

Kurt and Blaine washed up and Blaine took Kurt to his promised dinner at a very formal italian restaurant. They had just ordered their food and were enjoying some delicious breadsticks when Blaine reached over and held Kurt's hand on the table. "Blaine...we're getting some..disproving looks.." Kurt said glancing across the restaurant.

"I don't care, Kurt. I care about you and I'm going to show it to the world." Blaine stated matter of factly and continued to rub his fingers across Kurt's hand smiling at him.

"So..are we public, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I don't care who knows that we're together..anyway..what are your living arrangements after you graduate, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Um, I have to find an apartment still. I was going to go stay with my dad this summer but since I'll be working for your company I'll probably find a place in the city then so I can be closer for the meetings." Kurt replied.

"I can help you find a place, Kurt..or you can stay with me. I know you might not be comfortable living with me right away, but I can at least find a place for you to stay in the meantime."

"You don't have to d-" Kurt started before Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, I want to. I-I care about you so much. I want to help you find a place to live and live with you eventually and have a life with you.. I love you."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he couldn't believe this. He knew it was so soon but everything Blaine said he knew was true in his heart.

"I love you too, Blaine. I suppose I could try living with you once I graduate." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Perfect. You can move in whenever. I noticed you have a rather large wardrobe that you can bring whenever. Just know I will happily buy you new clothes if you want so you don't have to move all of them." Blaine said.

"Are you sure? I have a rather expensive taste, Blaine. I refuse to wear anything that doesn't come from the best." Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"And I wouldn't want to have that any other way, sweetheart. When is your graduation?"

"In two weeks. However, all of my finals are done, so I can move sooner..if that's okay."

"That's perfect.."

After they finished their dinner they walked to Blaine's car.

"Blaine, can I come home with you? I really have nothing left to do in the dorms and I'd like to just start living with you, working for the Anderson company, and all of that." Kurt said from across the car.

"O-of course. Do we need to stop by your dorm room at all?"

"Not if I can just borrow some clothes until I can do some shopping." Kurt smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"No problem, honey. Are you tired, it's a long drive home."

"Yeah..I think I'll sleep until we get there."

"Okay, Kurt. Sweet dreams, angel."

As soon as Blaine was sure Kurt was asleep he picked up his phone to call his brother.

"Hey Coop. Can you call over to my place and tell Walter to make sure the house is picked up. My boyfriends moving in for the summer and I'd hate his first time in the house for it to be a mess...Yeah, boyfriend..Mhmm..Okay thanks. Love you coop."

Kurt woke up as they were driving through the city.

"Morning sleepyhead. We're almost home." Kurt smiled at the word 'home'

Domestic as it may sound, he could get used to being a little house boyfriend for the summer. Cooking, cleaning, making sure he looks good for Blaine.

They pulled up to a black gate where Blaine punched in a code and the gates opened to reveal a large stone house, mansion almost.

"Welcome home, Kurt."

They parked outside this mansion and Blaine walked over to Kurts side and escorted him inside. The first room was the kitchen, and it was really a dream kitchen. White countertops with windows surrounding the kitchen with views to the city.

The next room was the living room with black leather couches, a fireplace, and a flat screen t.v.

"I would show you the rest of the house, but that would take a rather large amount of time, so I'll leave you to explore when I'm working tomorrow." Blaine said as he escorted Kurt upstairs.

"For the meantime, I can tell you're tired so here is our bedroom."

There was a king sized bed, another flat screen t.v., a slightly smaller fireplace, and a computer desk. Attatched to the bedroom was a bathroom. Next to the bathroom, was actually another door with a room attatched with many mirrors.

"I thought you could use this for a closet, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my angel. Now, shall we get some sleep?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand and walked to the bed.

"Or, Blaine, we could lie in bed and not sleep." Kurt winked as he started to undress himself while Blaine gaped trying to comprehend what was about to happen..

Blaine was still gaping at a fully naked Kurt laying on his bed.

"So..Blaine. I'm pretty sure if this is going to work, you need to be naked too." Kurt laughed as Blaine almost fell taking his clothes off in a hurry and crawling over to Kurt. He stroked Kurt's face and kissed him gently. "I love you, Kurt. So much. I know I just met you, but I am crazy about you. I want you, all of you, forever."

"Blaine, I love you too. I know this is going so fast, but I want to be with you..but I need to tell you something."

"What, Kurt?"

"I've..never been with anyone. I know that may sound absurd but I didn't want to lost my virginity in college. I wanted to wait. But now, I'm ready..Blaine, make love to me, please?"

"Kurt. I'll make this good for you, I promise." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. This time with passion, teeth, and tongue all colliding, dominating each others mouths.

Kurt moaned into the kiss. "Oh Blaine" he sighed as Blaine moved to his collarbone, leaving his mark. Blaine then moved down to Kurt's chest, leaving hickeys over the pale skin. He stopped at Kurt's hipbone to suck a bruise and reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured an overneeded amount onto his hand and started tracing Kurt's entrance.

Kurt continued panting and moaning at the teasing. "Blaine..p-please." He didn't know what he was begging for though.

Then Blaine plunged a finger into Kurt's hole. "Blaine! Oh!"

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Blaine asked, continuing to thrust his finger into Kurt.

"Yes. Blaine, more. I need more." Kurt panted out.

Blaine then thrusted one more finger, and then two into Kurt's delicious heat. "You're so tight, Kurt..so good."

"Blaine, I need more, I need you..in me." Blaine nodded and coated his cock with lube and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and slowly thrust himself in.

"Blaine..so..big..God..." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, you're so tight. Fuck. So nice." Blaine stilled once he was fully inside Kurt.

"Blaine..you can move.." Kurt said after a few minutes of getting used to being full.

Blaine slowly thrusted in and out and peppered kisses all over Kurt's chest whispering 'I love you's' and sweet compliments.

Kurt could feel he was getting close. "Blaine.." Kurt warned and Blaine nodded in response. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Let go"

And Kurt came all over his and Blaine's stomaches. Blaine could also feel him nearing his orgasm.

"Kurt..I'm gonna come.." Blaine warned as he continued to thrust three more times before spilling his seed inside of Kurt, moaning his name.

They laid in their positions for five minutes, cooling down from their orgasms before Blaine pulled out of Kurt and laid beside him. Kurt cuddled up to Blaine's chest.

"I love you Blaine..that was amazing."

"I love you too Kurt, so much." Blaine kissed the top of Kurts head as they fell into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up to see Blaine was not in bed. He quickly grabbed some clothes from Blaine's dresser, he wouldn't mind, and wandered down to the kitchen, only to find someone else there, a young woman. "Um, hello?" Kurt called out.

The woman turned around and smiled. She was pretty with long black hair. "Hello! My name's Lisa! Mr. Anderson called me in this morning to make breakfast for you. He also said to tell you, at 10 o' clock he'll be sending a car for you to go shopping for some clothes. He left his checkbook. You'll be joining him for lunch at the Bazzar, and then you'll be returning home to start working on your assignments for the internship which are installed on a list upstairs for you on the computer in the study."

Kurt just nodded. "O-okay. Thank you, Lisa. Thank you for breakfast."

Lisa just smiled and handed Kurt the new Samsung Galaxy phone. "This is your work phone from Mr. Anderson. You might want to go make sure you're ready for the car. It is actually 9:30."

Kurt gasped and ran to go start his moisterizing routine.

Half an hour later, Kurt heard a honking outside and looked outside to see a small black limousine. He walked outside with Blaine's checkbook in hand and climbed into the backseat.

"Hello. I'm Trent Harwood. I'll be driving you down to our local shopping center. We have Macy's, The Gap, and other well known stores so Mr. Anderson knew you'd be comfortable. Also, per request, we'll be stopping by to pick up a few tuxes for when you're expected to accompany Mr. Anderson to public events. He already ordered them so we just need to go pick them up."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, of course. I work with Mr. Anderson.."

Kurt nodded and sat quietly next to Thad. Ten minutes had past and Kurt was quietly texting Blaine on his phone. All of a sudden something was being thrusted over Kurt's head and he was knocked off of his seat to the floor of the limo.

"Sebastian! Take this phone and check to see if our cover is blown!"

All of a sudden whatever was on his head was lifted off and he saw Thad above him, straddling his waist so he couldn't get up.

"Let me go!" Kurt yelled and tried to shove Thad off but to no avail.

"Hmm. I don't think so, sweetie. You see, you stupidly ran into our little trap, and now, well you're stuck. You really shouldn't get involved with someone like Blaine."

Thad chuckled.

"All clear." The driver yelled back and Thad smiled. "Perfect."

He then moved to look closer at Kurt's face, who was now crying. "You really are, beautiful. No wonder Blaine wanted to make you his little house-husband. Too bad he won't want you after I'm through with you."

"No! Please..don't touch me!"

Thad just laughed and ripped Kurt's shirt off and began groping all over his chest.

"Please..no." Kurt begged.

"Shh..come on baby. Give it up." Thad said, licking away Kurt's tears and unbuttoning Kurt's pants.

Kurt continued to cry as Thad pulled off his boxers and grabbed Kurt and bent him over the car seat.

"Mm, you taste so good. Can't wait to fuck you." Kurt tried to break away but Thad wasn't budging.

He felt Thad pushing against his entrance before he pushed all of the way in in one thrust, causing Kurt to let out a blood curdling scream. "No!"

Thad just laughed and continued to thrust in and out of Kurt. "Fuck, Kurt baby. So damn tight. You must be a virgin. Mmm." Kurt continued to cry until he felt Thad coming inside of him.

"Damn, Kurt..God that felt so great. Now let's go show Blainey how much of a whore you are."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9)))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Blaine was pacing in his office, when Lisa called him.

"Yes, Lisa? Did Kurt get off okay?"

"That's the thing, Wes is still here. Kurt got into the wrong car! And Blaine..it had the Harwood logo on the license plate."

Blaine fell into his chair.

"Get, g-get Wes over here now. We need to find him."

"Yes, Sir!"

Blaine laid his head on his desk when there was a knock on his door and in walked Thad Harwood himself. "Hello, Blainey boy. Nice day, huh?"

Blaine glared and stood from his seat and stalked towards Thad. "Where is he? Lisa told me where. Where's Kurt?!"

Thad chuckled and walked forward and in walked Sebastian Smythe, holding onto a crying Kurt.

"Let him go!" Blaine demanded.

"Not yet..first off, we need some things from you."

Blaine glared at Thad. "What do you want?"

Thad chuckled. "What you have everything of. Money, Blaine. You write me a check, I give you your little whore back.

Blaine glared even harder at Thad. "Don't you dare call him that, Harwood. I will kick your ass if you ever disrespect him like that."

Thad grinned. "Well, I'm just being honest Blainey boy. I mean, if he wasn't a whore he took my cock pretty well for a prude then."

Blaine blinked, "What?"

"No! Blaine, he-he made me. It hurt so bad!" Kurt was crying from Sebastians grip.

"You sick fuck!" Blaine exclaimed before lunging at Thad who quickly stepped out of the way.

"Okay, here's the deal, Blainey. You write me a check, we give you Kurt back, everythings fine. But if you put up a fight I'm sure Sebastian over here would love to have his turn with Kurt, and afterwards put a bullet through his brain."

Blaine gasped. "No, no. How much do you want."

"100 grand should tie us over. I know you got way more than that when Papa Anderson died so it shouldn't be a problem."

Blaine sighed and got out his checkbook before writing Thad a check and handing it out.

"Thank you, Blaine. Now if you'll excuse us."

Sebastian began dragging a screaming Kurt out of the room. "Blaine! Help!"

Blaine tried to run after him but was blocked by Thad's arm knocking him backwards.

"A deals a deal, Thad! Give him back!"

Thad laughed. "Well, you see. I want to make sure you won't cancel this check so we'll let it run through and once it goes through, you'll have him back. Do anything stupid and Bas and I will both ruin your little boyfriend before blowing his brains out. Your choice."

Thad left with a smirk and Blaine sank on the floor crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt found himself thrown back into the backseat of the limo and Thad climbed in after him and the car drove off again.

"Okay, where to, Harwood?" Sebastian called from the drivers seat.

"Smythe Manor, perhaps?" Thad chuckled for a response.

"Sounds great."

Kurt continued to stare down until the car reached a stop and Thad pulled him out of the limo and threw him towards Sebastian who gladly welcomed him into his grasp.

"Nice to see you again, beautiful." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear.

Kurt tensed and then he saw Thad walking towards the drivers door of the limo.

"Where you heading, Thad?" Sebastian asked, still holding his grip on Kurt's arms.

"Bank, make sure Blaine doesn't try anything." Thad answered opening the door.

"Alright, well let me know if you need me. I'll be here."

"Yep, have fun, Bas." Thad winked and climbed into the car and drove off.

"Oh you know we'll have fun babe." Sebastian nuzzled against Kurt's head making Kurt tense even more and drag him inside the house. Sebastian pushed him into what he figured was the bedroom.

"Look, I actually have to run somewhere. So you be a good boy, and I won't hurt you too bad when I get back. Okay, babe?" Sebastian smirked as he pushed Kurt onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"no..please...don't." Kurt begged, knowing it was useless.

Sebastian leaned into Kurt and kissed him gently.

"Damn, you taste so good baby. Fuck it, I'll be a little late." Sebastian said to himself and started to unbutton Kurt's pants.

Kurt started to tense again, but realized he had to calm down or this was going to hurt like hell again.

"Look, baby, I need to prep you first so hold tight for a minute." Sebastian whispered before reaching to the nightstand by the bed and pulling out a bottle. All of a sudden Kurt felt a finger in his entrance but it was wet and didn't hurt as bad as Thad who just entered him right away.

"Okay, baby I'm gonna put some more fingers in." Sebastian warned and all of a sudden there was a knock at the front door.

"God damn it!" Sebastian swore to himself before tucking himself into his pants and walking out the door, locking it behind him. Kurt immediately pulled up his pants and looked around the room until he saw a glint of something silver on the desk across from the bed. He walked over and saw a cell phone. He knew he had only one shot at this and quickly dialed the first number in his head.

*ring, ring*

"Hello, Anderson & Company, my name is Quinn, how may I help you today?" Kurt breathed in relief.

"Quinn! It's Kurt, get me through to Blaine right now!" Kurt whisper-shouted into the phone.

"He's not in...he left like ten minutes ago." Kurt could feel himself starting to cry.

"Fine then give him this message for me.."

Blaine was driving to the bank when he saw Quinn calling him.

"What is it, Quinn?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Kurt just called and left a message for you."

Blaine could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered.

"Smythe Manor..and then he hung up." Blaine immediately stopped the car and turned around.

"Thank you Quinn!" Blaine hung up and started speeding toward Smythe Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine immediately called Wes.

"Blaine?" Wes answered.

"Smythe Manor, now. That's where Kurt is. Please hurry."

"You got it boss." Wes hung up and Blaine cursed to himself when he realized it would be at least ten minutes until he got to that part of town.

Kurt sat back down on the bed after calling Quinn, praying Blaine would be here soon, so he wouldn't fall back into the predatory hands of Sebastian. He heard the door unlock and crawled towards the headboard of the bed, inching away from whoever was at the door. The door opened and Sebastian walked in and smirked down at Kurt who was cowering against the headboard.

"Don't be like that, baby. If you get all tense it'll just make it hurt worst for you." Sebastian said as he walked toward Kurt. He reached out and stroked Kurt's face as Kurt started crying.

"Aw, don't cry sweetheart. I promise I'll make it good for you."

Kurt shook his head violently as he tried to crawl away. Sebastian reached out and pulled Kurt back and Kurt panicked and bit Sebastians arm.

Sebastian yelled in surprise. "You little bitch, that's it. I was going to be gentle. Fuck that, and you. You're going to be my bitch now. Fucking slut." Kurt cried as Sebastian grabbed him by his hips and shoved him onto his stomach and pulled down his jeans and briefs. "Mm, but you do have a pretty hole. I can't wait to wreck it."

Kurt felt himself crying even harder as Sebastian lined himself up with Kurt's entrance.

"No..please..." Kurt begged, but it was too late as Sebastian thrusted in all the way.

Kurt let out a bloodcurdling scream as Sebastian moaned.

"Fuck..you're so tight Kurt..god damn."

Kurt cried and tried to crawl away from this god awful pain.

"Mm, I don't think so baby. You're all mine like this."

All of a sudden the door opened and Kurt looked behind him to see Thad, smiling in the doorway.

"Enjoying yourself, Bas?"

"Fuck yes..god he's so tight."

Thad chuckled and walked over to desk, looking at some papers, before he glanced at the cell phone on the desk, which had an ended call screen up.

"Umm..Bas, did you call someone?" Thad asked,picking up the phone.

"No..why?" Sebastian asked continuing to thrust into Kurt, all of a sudden he stilled in Kurt and came inside of him.

Sebastian pulled out and pulled up his pants.

"Someone called the Anderson office from your phone.."

Kurt's eyes went wide and then both of the men turned their gazes onto Kurt.

He tried to jump to his feet but found the pain to be too high and fell to his knees as soon as he hit the floor. All of a sudden Thad was over him gripping his wrists. "WHAT DID YOU TELL BLAINE" He yelled in Kurt's face. "n-nothing. He wasn't in the office..he'd already left..." Thad stared darkly at Kurt before picking him up by the wrists and throwing him on the bed. "You better hope so. Or else it'll be your head." Thad shook his head and left the room. Five minutes later he heard the front door slam shut and a car pull away.

Sebastian glared at Kurt who was frightened out of his mind. "You better hope Blaine doesn't do anything stupid.." He warned as he got up and left the room, taking his phone, and locking the door behind him.

Wes was waiting outside of Smythe Manor. He saw Thad drive away five minutes ago. He waited five more minutes before entering the mansion. He chuckled at the lack of security. Sebastian was an idiot. He snuck around a hallway and walked past the first door he saw until he heard someone sobbing inside. That must be Kurt, he thought to himself. He tried the door and it was locked. He backed to the wall opposite of the door and charged towards it, knocking the door open. He looked around and saw a crying Kurt, staring at him.

"Kurt? I'm Wes Montgomery, I work for Blaine, come with me, now!" Kurt attempted to jump to his feet, but fell to his knees crying in pain again. Wes ran up to him and picked him up and ran out the door and darted to the front door only to see Sebastian standing at it, smiling.

"Well, hello Wes." He sneered.

"Smythe.." Wes growled. He set Kurt down and approached Sebastian.

"Get out of my way, Sebastian, before I kick your ass out of my way." Wes threatened and Sebastian just laughed.

"I don't think so, Wes. You see we're expecting a check to go through from Blainey and we need that fine piece of ass over there until we get it."

Wes glared and grabbed Sebastian by his t-shirt. All of a sudden Sebastian fell to his feet and Wes looked behind him to see Blaine standing behind him.

"Hey, Blaine." Wes smiled as he dropped Sebastian.

Blaine nodded, "Wes." Blaine looked behind him to see Kurt laying on the ground, in tears. Blaine ran up to Kurt and scooped him up in his arms. "Baby, Kurt, I'm so sorry sweetheart. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe. Oh god, I love you." Kurt's eyes went wide. This was the first time Blaine had told him he loved him. Blaine froze when he realized his words.

"I-I'm sorry. It's so soon, but it's just been a god awful day, and I really do want you more-"

Kurt put his fingers to Blaine's lips. "Blaine, I love you too." Blaine started tearing up and kissed Kurt.

"Come on, baby, let's go..Wes, start the car." He carried Kurt to the car before resting in the backseat with him. Finally safe.


End file.
